NuhHuh oo
by AnjuPride
Summary: Oh my...what will happen between Natsu and Lucy when Lisanna is back. read to find out.Why M? Bc something will be in the future chaps if I will be in a mood to upload them o.o
1. Thoughts

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail and never will...too bad v.v**

**Anyway, this is my first fanfic. So any comments are available...ANY ~.~**

**Chapter 1 ~~~~Thoughts.**

It all started when we got back from Edolas world. With us came Exeeds and one person that all Fairy Tail wizards thought that she was dead. Her name was Lisanna. For some reason about her came back from the (Dead) like Natsu says all the time. I was happy, because she is Mirajane's and Elf man's little sister. Well I don't know about her much,but for her came back to Fairy Tail I was happy, tho on the other hand I was sad...

"He Natsu"

"Hey Luce!"- He said smiling.

"Wanna do some job together?"

When I asked that, his smile was gone.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I planned to do a job with Lisanna. And I have to keep my promises, you know that? Don't you? "- I was kinda disappointed at what he was saying. I really wanted to go on a mission with him."Anyway, I should go and pack my stuff for that mission! See you Luce!"-by saying that he ran from Fairy Tail Guild.

"Bye..."- I whispered. Thought he didn't heard me.

Whats wrong with him? Did he lost his mind for that girl? I know that she was his first love, Mira told me about her and Natsu a bit. But hes like spending time with her every day, and every day is the same routine: he comes with her to the guild, sitting,eating,talking, and he leaves with her when it starts to be dark outside. Did he changed me with her? Is he sleeping now in her bed? I hope that bed isn't as comfy as mine is. He even stopped fighting with Gray about everything, he isn't the same as he used to be. He isn't coming to my place anymore... I missed his scent in my home, warm body,his arms when they are around me,everything... Wait... what am I thinking about? He is just my nakama. I cant think about him like I love him... am I in love with him? Or am I just imagining things that I love him? Geez, Lucy snap out of it! He is just your friend...your best friend...

She didn't even noticed when she started to cry... She was in love with him even if she didn't wanted to believe what she was thinking. She ran from Fairy Tail to her home. No one noticed her tho. Her eyes was full of tears, all she wanted was to get home, go to the shower and sleep forever. After the shower, she went to her comfy bed and layed down. She was still crying. Still thinking of him...

"Maybe tomorrow it will be a good day than it was today"- she told to herself. She was thinking that she was loosing her best friend, being in team with Natsu.

**There you go. If you will like it Ill post another chapter, if not...well I will post it anyway. I don't know what to do else so...Ja Ne for today...or till next eternity. -waves-**


	2. The same as me?

A/N: I don't' own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2 – The same as me?

The next day came really fast. Lucy woke up at 9am. She was still sleepy and didn't want to go out of the bed.

It was raining outside and she wasn't in a mood to go somewhere today. Thought she needed. After awhile lying in the bed, she got up and went straight to the shower. She was still thinking about him…she even dreamed about him, and now she was embarrassing herself. After the shower, some food, she prepared fully and left her house and went straight to Fairy Tail guild.

When she entered the guild there wasn't many of people. Maybe they are on a mission or something, or not in the mood to go somewhere in this cloudy and rainy day. Its pouring like hell outside. She went to her favorite seat at the bar and greeted Mira with a smile.

"Good morning Mira" – Lucy said.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you today?" - Mira greeted her too and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, I feel like I didn't sleep all night" –Lucy sighed.

"You shouldn't come here today if you are tired dear, you need some rest" – Mira said to her worrying.

"Nope, it's okay Mira, you shouldn't be worried about me" – Lucy said while smiling.

"Is something bothering you?" – She asked.

"Its nothing…" – I paused and smiles a bit.

I guess Mira noticed that I wasn't in a mood today.

"Is it Natsu?"

"Well…to tell you the truth…I kind of missed him…yesterday when I asked him to go on a mission together, he said he was already planed to go on a mission with Lisanna. He is always around her. I feel like I'm being ignored all of a sudden. I'm not mad at it though, but still, I feel sad because he is talking with me less the he used to talk to me. I know that Natsu missed Lisanna, but he doesn't even have the time to hang out with me or his other friends. You did notice that he is being weird all the time? He doesn't even fight with Gray over everything. I don't know what to say more. I'm thinking that he doesn't even want me to be in his team, maybe I should left the team myself, it will come a day anyway when he will ask me to leave team because he wants Lisanna back to his team…" – she spilled everything, well not everything…

"Lucy I know that Natsu is being weird, I noticed that a few days ago. Lisanna told me that he asked her to be his girlfriend a few days ago, maybe that's why he is weird, though I cant believe that Natsu did asked her, you know that he is so dense…anyway, Lucy, I know how you feel…"

When she said that Natsu had asked Lisanna to be his girlfriend, Lucy felt like she was falling down from the earth…Lucy wanted to scream, cry…..kick someone's ass…but she had to control herself and don't do that.

"…as I was saying…hmmm Lucy are you listening to me?" – Mira asked Lucy when she stopped talking.

"Oh…yeah…sorry about it Mira, I was kind of lost in my world" – Lucy said.

"Are you jealous Lucy?" – Mira asked smirking.

"N-no…I'm not!"

"You are, just you can't tell it and don't talk like that Lucy, that Natsu doesn't want you in his team, its not true." – Mira smiled.

"I guess you are right." – Lucy smiled a bit.

After a fem minute's guilds door slammed open and there was two people standing. It was Natsu and Lisanna. Holding hands like a real couple. Lucy was sighing. She was dyeing inside. Staring at Natsu and Lisanna holding hands it was too much for her. Then she noticed that Natsu was standing a few feet's away from her.

"Hey Luce!" – Natsu said.

"Umm …hi Natsu."

"I need to talk with you about something" – Natsu sighed.

"Uhm sure what is it that you want to talk about?" – Lucy asked.

"You see … eto ano … I don't know how to say this but …"

"Do you want me to leave your team so Lisanna can join?" – Lucy asked.

"How did you know that I was going to ask you that?" – Natsu asked in surprise.

"He he … I guessed?" – Lucy was really dyeing inside.

"So … anyway Lucy I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but you know that …"

"You missed Lisanna and that and that. I know, you don't have to say it twice you know? It's fine by me (In real it wasn't), now go ahead your girlfriend is waiting for you." – Lucy smiled and rolled her head to Mira.

"Lucy you know you are weird?" Natsu said.

"Yeah …" – Lucy sighed.

"Bye then …" – he ran back to Lisanna and kissed her on the lips.

On the LIPS! Geez I was really mad about that. Maybe I was jealous. Though … I'm not Natsu's teammate anymore… I guess I'm not his best friend anymore or even a friend. Lucy wanted to forget about him, she didn't want to see him anymore. Then Lucy heard a loud kick at the door and rolled to see what that was all about. Gray kicked Natsu and he flayed through guild. All guild members that were in guild were confused. All eyes were on them.

"What the fuck Gray? What was that all about?" – Natsu shouted. Everyone at guild stared at them.

"Who told you to tell that Lucy won't be in our team anymore?" – Gray was shouting at Natsu. Gray was angry.

"Well we have Lisanna with us now, she is the same as Lucy, so don't get so freaky all of a sudden, geez why are you shouting at me like that?"

**The same as me? What is he thinking?**

"Lucy isn't like Lisanna! She is a different person! You are a fool. Don't you ever learn about it? If you want you can go to that mission alone because I'm quitting being in your team." Gray told.

"Suit your self we will be fine without you."

"We will?" – Lisanna was confused and shocked.

"Just 4 of us will be perfectly fine…"

"4 of us?"- Erza asked. "Well I'm quitting too, you know Natsu telling that to Lucy isn't fun. You don't understand that don't you? "

"Well she said she was okay with that, so what's the problem?" – Natsu asked.

"Natsu, you hurt Lucy…anyway then we will be fine without you two." – Natsu said and left guild.

"Umm sorry" – Lisanna ran to Natsu.

After they left guild was all silent. Happy wasn't happy with his, the little blue cat flayed to catch up with them, though it was obviously that Happy didn't wanted to go with them too…

**Chapter 2 ENDS. It's not the end… just saying.**

**P.S. Sorry for grammar -.- **


	3. Lucy S rank mage?

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3 – Lucy S rank mage?**

"Uh" - Lucy sighted.

"Lucy I'm so sorry" – Mira said in disbelief.

"Its 'kay Mira, It's not your fault. I knew it all along. It's for him to choose, not for us" – Lucy sighted again. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

Gray and Erza were heading to the bar.

_**Gray – the stripper, Ice maker dude.**_

_**Erza – Mad armor changer princess – Titania.**_

As Lucy saw them walking, she noticed that they were more angry then they were before.

"That stupid flame brain" – Gray shouted.

"You guys kind of over did it. Why you were so mad at him? He wanted Lisanna in his team, I'm not like mad at him, all of you thought that she was dead and now she is back, maybe Natsu wants to spend more time with her. Don't be mad at him, I was the one who left team" – Lucy smiled a bit. "So don't blame him for that, I think Ill do the same thing if my mother was back…" – Or maybe not. Lucy didn't know what she was saying. She was so lost in her mind that for few seconds she thought that she was really standing in Fairy Tail with her mother. But that wasn't true.

"Lucy, Natsu is a jerk and we all know about it. He was talking a few days ago with us that he wants Lisanna back to his team and he talked that maybe Lucy could go to a mission on her own. We didn't believed that he is saying such a thing, Lucy I'm sorry about what Natsu told you, but you know we will never leave you behind" - Erza told while eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"Oh, so he was planning all the time this when Lisanna was here" - Lucy sighed. "I guess Ill solo from now on." - Lucy smiled.

"No way Lucy you wont go by your own. I and Gray will be your teammates. Yes Gray?" – Erza said. Lucy was staring at Erza then at Gray.

"100% Erza is right! Its better this way…we won't destroy all city this way…" – Erza looked at him with her mad eyes. "Ehem...Well I'm kind of glad that we left flame heads team..." – Gray looked at Erza. "and we would be happy that you wont say no, because you are our nakama right?"

"Guys…" – Lucy didn't have what to say. She was surprised and shocked. "But still we won't be the strongest team in Fairy Tail without Natsu."

"Oi Oi Oi Lucy, we will be the strongest team in Fairy Tail you will see!" – Gray said.

"Gray your clothes…" – Lucy said staring at Gray and blushing.

"Eeek…" – Gray's eyes widened as he saw him naked again. Though he was just wearing his clothes like he thought he was.

As Gray ran searching for his clothes Lucy smiled. At that moment she forgot about the entire thing that was on her mind and what she was talking with Gray and Erza. She was happy to be in this guild and have so great friends. They didn't leave her. Lucy loved them.

"Okay, sorry about that" – muttered Gray.

"Its okay Gray" – Lucy said.

"I would freak out if Gray will wear his clothes every time he enters guild" - said Mira laughing.

"Like Edolas Gray?" – Lucy asked.

"Kind of, like him. Hah! It would be hilarious! I think Juvia would love new Gray. Though she still wants to go to Edolas and be with Edolas Gray." – Erza laughed with everyone.

All was staring at Gray.

"Whaaaaa?" – Gray was confused.

"Anyway…." - Erza was saying something when Master Makarov entered guild.

"Greetings everyone. I have some news to tell you. I will now nominate who will be S class mage and just two people will be. And I don't care if you won't want to be S class mage or you want to be, but it's my decision. So then, congratulate Gray Fullbuster and…"

All in Fairy Tail guild were quiet. No one moved or said a word. They all wanted to know who will be next S rank mage.

"…Lucy Heartfillia" - Master Makarov said. "That's all"

"Wait, what?" – Lucy didn't believed what Master just said. She was confused maybe she didn't hear him good. All Fairy Tail guild members was staring at Lucy.


	4. News

**Chapter 4 – News**

**P.S. IM NOT OWNING FT.**

**AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^ AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR THOUGH O,O**

Everyone was shocked at what master Makarov said. It was so silent that you can hear mouse walking in the guild. No one in Fairy Tail Guild moved Lucy was shocked more then the others. Why Master Makarov picked her as an S class mage. She is in Fairy Tail just for 7 months, she is still a newbie. It wasn't fair for her or for others Fairy Tail members. All was staring at Lucy then at Master Macarov.

"Well, this is a surprise… " – Erza said.  
>"Mhm"- Mirajane said kind of happy.<p>

"Congratulation Gray and Lucy!" – Everyone shouted in happy voice while looking at them.

"Lets celebrate!" – Cana shouted and put her mug into mouth.

Lucy didn't believe that. She was freaked out and stared at everyone with disbelief. She wanted to go to Masters Makarov office and ask him what the meaning of this is. Why he choose her as S class mage. She stood up from her favorite spot and turned to go to Masters Makarov office.

Few minutes latter she was standing at the Masters Macarov office door.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" – the voice said.

Lucy entered the office. It was not huge like she was imagining. She was first time in Masters Macarov office.

"Sorry for disturbing you Master, but I wanted to ask you why did you make me be an S class mage? Isn't it a bit weird? Because I'm just 7 months in Fairy Tail and I don't have that much experience or I'm not that strong to be an S class mage" –Lucy sighed a bit. She was kind of curious to know what Master had in mind by making her an S class mage.

Master jumped on the table.

"Well, Lucy you are one of really interesting mage and you are Celestial Spirit mage. You have brains and you can't say that you aren't strong enough. You see long time ago we had a mage and she was a Celestial Spirit mage too. After she retired from the guild, she asked me to do one favor for her."When you have another Celestial Spirit mage, and I'm sure she will want to come to this guild, and when it will be a good time make her an S class mage. You won't be disappointed." After she said this, she left Fairy Tail permanently. " – Master Macarov sighed.

"Wait a moment… you had a Celestial Spirit Mage in guild? Was she…my mother?" – Lucy was shivering by what Master Macarov said.

"Yes Lucy, she was your mother Rayra (**Layla but we all know that in Japanese ABC there isn't any L letter**). It's complicated a bit though. I don't know how. I don't know happened exactly to her. But it was her choice to make you an S rank mage. You should be happy about it dear Lucy. But now you will need to seek answers by your self, because I don't know those answers" – Master Macarov said.

"But…" – Lucy didn't believe that.

"No buts…now if you won't mind I have some papers to do" – Master interrupted Lucy.

"Uhm…sure…sorry for disturbing…" – Lucy said and left Master's Macarov office.

As she left the office she went back to her favorite spot and asked Mirajane for vanilla cocktail.

Lucy was lost in her mind, thinking about her mother. She never knew that her mother was in Fairy Tail. She was lost and confused about what Master said. She really didn't believed what he had said to her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" –asked Mira with her worried face.

"I just was in Masters Office and asked why he made me be an S rank mage." – Lucy said with low tone. She had her mother still in her mind.

"Oh well, be proud! Now you are one of us! And you can do S rank missions!" – Mira said smiling.

"But don't you think that this is not fair? Because it was my mother who asked Master Makarov a favor to make me S rank mage."

"Lucy you should be proud of it!" – Gray shouted.

"We should make a team of 3" – said Erza while eating her so damn tasty Strawberry Cake.

"I guess so…but isn't it not fair with others? I mean I'm in Fairy Tail just for few months and I'm an S rank mage? Others should be that but not me." Lucy whined.

"….." – Erza and Gray stared at her.

"Being an S rank mage is fun Lucy" – Gray said.

"Mhm" – still nooming her cake said Erza.

"Oh well, I guess I can try" – Lucy gave up.

Everyone was happy, but Lucy wasn't. She wanted to know why her mother did this. For what reason? There were so many questions, but so less answers. Her mind turned blank. And now she was seeing Natsu in her mind. What he will think about this? He definitely be mad and think it isn't fair.

"I'm going home. I still need to think about this S rank mage thing. So see you guys!" – Lucy said a bit smiling. She left the guild and went straight back to her apartment.

**~Week Latter~**

Natsu and Lisanna were just returning to guild from their mission when guild doors were open by a loud kick.

"What the hell?"- Natsu said in surprised tone.

He heard a voice. A whining voice.

"I won't go I tell you!" – Lucy whined.

"You will, even if you don't want to" – Erza told in cold voice.

"This isn't fair! I will die!" – Lucy was crying out loud.

"You won't die from a tiny little mission. And stop whining for god sakes" – Gray said.

"Tiny? What are you calling Tiny? It's not tiny! It's freaking S rank mission! How am I supposed to be alive after it? I never did those missions before…..well never mind about that mission -. - You can blame Natsu for that. You know we barely survived from it." – Lucy cried and whined. "Don't you see I'm too weak for this?" – She said in low voice.

"No you aren't" – Said Gray while smirking.

"You will have so much fun Lucy. You will see that!" – Erza said.

"Yeah right I will" – Lucy said in sarcastic voice.

"Lets hurry or we will be late for train" – Erza said.

"Oh Hi Natsu…" – Erza, Gray and Lucy said.

"Hi…what's going on?" – Natsu asked them still surprised.

"Go ask Master Makarov"- Lucy said still Pissed off.

As Natsu saw how they were leaving still with a pissed Lucy. He was curious what happened when he and Lisanna were on a mission. He entered the guild and went straight to the bar to ask Mira about what happened here while they were gone.

"Hey Mira! What happened here?" – Natsu asked her.

"Oh! Welcome back Natsu! How was your mission wit Lisanna? And you didn't hear yet I see. Gray and Luce became S rank mages" – she said smiling.

"Whaaaaat?" - Natsu was shocked.

"When you and Lisanna were out to a mission. Master came and announced that Lucy and Gray are S rank mages." – Mira said while looking at Natsu.

"Hmpf" – Natsu grinned. Why Master made Lucy and Gray S rank mages but not him? He thought.

As Natsu said goodbye to Mirajane he went to sit where Lisanna was sitting and talking with Cana. Natsu was thinking about what Mira just said to him. Though Natsu never things about anything. But now he didn't understand why Master Makarov made those two S rank mages and not Natsu. He thought it wasn't fair. He was kind of Pissed and mad and sad.

"Neee Natsu" – Lisanna purred to his ear. "Want to come fishing with me and Happy?" – She asked him.

"I never said I will go…" – Happy said in questionable voice."But if it's I will get lots and lots of fishies that I lurves I will go" – He said while jumping in the air.

"Not in the mood, go by yourselves if you want" – Natsu said and stood up to go home.

"Natsu what's wrong?" – Lisanna asked him while picking juice drink.

"Nothing…I just want to be alone for a bit so I'm going home" – Natsu said.

As he walked through the guilds doors he headed straight to his home. He was planning to go to Lucy's house and ask everything about this S rank mage thing when she gets back from a mission with Gray and Erza.


	5. Yo

So…Its been a year like I write anything here.

So I get to the point.

This is no chapter about it .

Just so you know.

If you liked it.

You will wait.

If not.

Oh well.

But my work sucks.

So Ill try making a new chapter at work.

And I hope I wont get busted.

While writing it.

Ja Ne~

With Love.

Anju.


End file.
